Broken Hearts
'Broken Hearts' is a 45-minute Valentine's Day special that airs exclusively on Disney PF. 'Quick Summary:' Jeremy invites Candace to a movie. Meanwhile, Isabella asks Phineas on a dinner-date and Ferb finds out about Perry's secret agent career. It is also revealed that Jeremy is moving to Seattle, and Doofenshmirtz attempts to get together with his ex-wife again and almost succeeds until Vanessa proves he is evil once and for all. :::: Episode Summary Part 1 Summary The episode begins with Candace talking to Stacy on her cell phone. Stacy tells Candace that she heard Jeremy was going to invite her to a movie. Candace is delighted and is about to scream in glee when Phineas pops up beside her window and taps. Candace hangs up her phone and walks over to where Phineas is. She opens the window and asks him what he wants. Phineas tells her that he has searched the entire house for Ferb and cannot find him. Candace does not know where Ferb is either and asks Phineas how he reached her window. He replies that he is simply on a ladder, and that he and Ferb were going to make rocket boots, but Ferb never returned with the blueprints. In addition to Ferb, the two notice that Perry is missing. Meanwhile, Perry is receiving instructions from Major Monogram. The Major does not know what Doofenshmirtz is up to, but is sure that it's evil, and tells Perry to "put a stop to it." Perry gets in his hovercraft and flies over Phineas, who is still talking to Candace. Isabella enters, and greets Phineas. He climbs down the ladder and tells her he is looking for Ferb. Isabella tells him she saw Ferb going into a movie theater, and that it looked like he was following someone. Phineas thanks her, and tells her he is not going to bother going to get him. Isabella realizes that he is completely free for the evening and seizes the opportunity, asking him to dinner. He accepts her invitation, and tells her he'll see her in the evening, which is only a few hours away. Both go to prepare, and this initiates a song, Isabella singing happily about how this is a "fantasy come true" and Phineas singing confusedly and trying to figure out why this is happening. The scene switches to Ferb, sitting in a seat of a movie theater eating popcorn, directly two rows behind Vanessa. The previews have not started yet, and Ferb, bored, has a flashback to the morning. In the flashback, Phineas asks him to get a set of blueprints for rocket boots, and on his way, Ferb spots Vanessa going into a movie theater and quietly follows her, distracted. The scene then switches to Vanessa, two rows ahead, unaware that Ferb has followed her. She, too, has a flashback. In this flashback, Dr. Doofenshmirtz asks Vanessa to carry out his evil scheme for him, because he is busy with something. Vanessa agrees, and it shows his evil scheme to be to eliminate all movie theaters in the Tri-State area. However, Vanessa decided to see a movie before carrying out the scheme. Meanwhile, Perry opens the door to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's room in DEI to find an empty room and a note. It reads, "Perry the Platypus, I am at my ex-wife's house. Vanessa should be carrying out my evil scheme for me, so you can stop her instead." Perry growls and sits down in the waiting room. At the same time, Candace is waiting for a call from Jeremy. When it does come, she answers immediately. As said by Stacy, Jeremy asks her to a movie. She accepts, and Jeremy tells her that the movie is starting soon. As she is rushing out of the house, Linda yells that she will be at the Johnson house. When Candace arrives at the theater, Jeremy is already there waiting for her. It turns out he called her from outside the theater, and Jeremy walks in, but Candace holds back, seeing Ferb exit the movie theater and begin to follow a girl (Vanessa) down the street. Candace obviously suspects something, but Ferb puts a finger to his lips and Candace goes inside. Inside the theater, Jeremy and Candace sit down in their seats. Jeremy admits that he only invited Candace because he had something to tell her. He appears worried, and Candace asks what it is, worried. Jeremy tells her that unfortunately, he is moving to Seattle, Washington. Part 2 Summary Perry is sitting in the waiting room, reading a magazine (humorously titled Povenmire Weekly.) Vanessa walks in, and Ferb follows. Perry sees Ferb, and immediately removes his hat, chattering. Vanessa picks him up, meaning to put him in the trap her father had prepared earlier, and identifies him as Perry the Platypus. Ferb's eyes widen, and the scene switches back to Phineas, waiting outside his house. Isabella runs up the driveway happily. She is wearing a purple dress, and has her hair up in a ponytail. Phineas is wearing a small tuxedo, and tips his hat to Isabella as she runs towards him. After she asks if he is ready, and he accepts, the two run out of the driveway. The scene moves along to Phineas and Isabella at the restaurant. The two order, and Isabella simply stares into Phineas's eyes, thinking that they will be together forever, and his is their first true date. Phineas, on the other hand, feels nervous, and is thinking about what he should do. Isabella takes the opportunity and asks Phineas out. Phineas is hesitant to answer, and the scene changes. Candace is shocked to hear that Jeremy is moving, and is literally speechless. Jeremy apologizes, and the movie starts. A tear is seen forming in Candace's eye. The film is shown for a few minutes, and then the scene changes again. Ferb accidentally says something when Perry is identified by Vanessa. Vanessa quickly turns around and presses a button, releasing a trap, which lands on Ferb, trapping him instead of Perry. Ferb blinks, staring at Vanessa, who walks over and presses a button on Doofenshmirtz's Movie-Destroyer-Inator, completely unintroduced (which confuses Perry and Ferb, who is now watching Perry.) She then simply walks out, wheeling the Movie-Destroyer-Inator out, apologizes to Ferb, and shuts the door behind her. Candace and Jeremy are shown for a brief clip. In the theater, the Movie-Destroyer-Inator's ray hits the screen, and it goes blank. Jeremy looks over, notices Candace crying, and holds her. Songs This Must be a Fantasy I Thought I Knew Love Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Memorable Quotes Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Continuity Background Information Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works